


A secret for his lips to hear

by wateryblooms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Johnlockary - Freeform, Johnlockary+Moriadlock, Kissing, M/M, Moriadlock, Multi, Multiamory March, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wateryblooms/pseuds/wateryblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock couldn't do without any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A secret for his lips to hear

  
  
  
John is solid and steady when he kisses him.  
He's like a rock in the middle of a tempest, the only handhold on which he can cling while everywhere else is hurricane.  
Still and ever-lasting, his kisses dispensed with decision, calm and firmness.

Mary changes every day.  
She gives one, a kindness, light and delicate as a butterfly. And then a slower, more intense one to be comforting. One with the smell of freshly baked bread, one with the flavour of her strong mint flavoured toothpaste. They leave a sense of surprise and wonder, while she slips away from his arms with a wink.

Kissing Irene is like staring directly at the sun.  
The grace, the beauty, the power she emanates will always leave him breathless. Her kisses are light, as though he was afraid of getting burned, proofs of their mutual respect. They're kisses that contain silent admiration and recognition of enduring a real defeat before the impressive sight of such a rare creature.

And then there's James, whose kisses are slow and respectful, almost polite.  
They replace sentences whispered in the ear, in the dark, at midnight. They're like shy fingers that barely touch. They are the point of contact between two kindred minds who are aware, who recognize the existence of the other, suspended in a constant state of disbelief, and revolve around it with the inevitability of universal laws.

 

 

Sherlock couldn't do without any of them.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I finally did something about this ot5. They won't get out of my head.
> 
> This is a translation from Italian - English is not my native language: if you find any mistakes, let me know!


End file.
